Season 7
Season 7 is the seventh season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was confirmed on April 12, 2017. It will premiere in fall 2021. It premiered with "Pilot". Plot points * A reboot. ** According to Etta Schmidt, the reboot is to "invite new viewers to join our story" and "explore a new world of possibilities". Flashbacks will include archive footage and subtle recaps of past flashbacks for new viewers. * More of the following characters' stories: ** Belle and King Adam. ** The Blue Fairy. ** Zelena. ** Jasmine. ** Tiger Lily. *** Tiger Lily will be a special case, as she will not be cursed and will actively work against Lilith Noir. ** Snow White and Aurora. ** Cruella De Vil. *** Cruella will not be affected by the Dark Curse and will become semi-recurring throughout the season, trying to break the Curse and helping Tiger Lily. ** Robin Hood. ** Ariel. ** Red Riding Hood. ** Maleficent. * According to new showrunner Etta Schmidt, the direction of the storytelling will take a different turn since Karen Goldman is no longer showrunner. * According to Etta Schmidt, the season 7 story is finished, and that the show will experiment with two finale episodes airing a week apart. The first half will be completely CGI, and the second half will be this season's musical episode. * Apothecary's past with the Dark Fairy. * More about the Vault. * Why Nurse Ratched retains her memories of her true past. * Mulan's return and why she is not cursed. New Characters The Storybrooke counterparts of the characters are not included on this list. * Matthew Noir * Apothecary/Elan Snare'A Character From 'Romeo and Juliet' Joins 'Villains Unite!' - And on the Return of Snow White and Aurora * 'Nurse Ratched'''Nurse Ratched Set to Appear in 'VU' Episode 7 Cast ''Italicized font represents unconfirmed character appearances. It only applies to characters who have '''counterparts confirmed to appear''. Starring * Dana Jones as Zelena/Zelena West * David Marson as Robin Hood/Sparrow Archer * Alfred Jones as Ben French * Peter Kirkland as Matthew Noir * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel/Joan Rivers * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/Isabelle French * John Euing as King Adam/Francis French * Mary White as Maleficent/Judith Thorne * James Joenes as Hook/Liam Jones * Daisy Newman as Lacey Potts/Jenny Blair * Vicki Gordons as Dark Fairy/Lilith Noir Guest Starring * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood/Ruby * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella/Ashley Glass * Karen David as Jasmine/Shirin * Flora Rose as Blue Fairy/Mary Azule * Millie Barnes as Lady Tremaine/Audrey Tremaine * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily'More on the 'VU' Season 7 Plot'VU': Cruella and Tiger Lily to team up * Sarah Belgium as 'Snow White/'Neve Blanchard' * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora/'Rose Thorne' * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Katie Leung as Mulan'It's Official: Mulan is Returning to 'VU'! New Cast Starring * Peter Kirkland as Matthew Noir * TBA as 'Apothecary/'Elan Snare' * TBA as Nurse Ratched Lineup Changes * Alfred Jones (Ben French) is now billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Villains Unite!